The Sugar Rushers and the Glitch
by Hennessey
Summary: What if Sugar Rush racers were the ones who helped Vanellope to race? What if they still had some part of their memories left, even though Turbo locked up all of their memories? Join Taffyta and her fellow racers as they try to help their true ruler to regain her throne and become a playable character again!
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Taffyta Muttonfudge. I'm a 9 year old, strawberry themed racer of the candy go-kart racing game Sugar Rush. My signature kart is the Pink Lightning. I'm also the best racer of Sugar Rush, leader of the racers, with Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead being my close friends and assistants. But there is actually the one who is more famous than me, and that's King Candy, our ruler and a racer. Despite that he's the Sugar Rush World Champion, I always try to catch up to him. Other than that, I and my fellow racers have a secret friend. Her name is Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitch in our game. True. You might think we would hate her for being a programming mistake, but we actually don't. That's because something in our mind tells us that Vanellope isn't a glitch, but a racer. We always tried to explain it to her, but Vanellope didn't believe it and continued to blame her life. Also, ironically, King Candy told us that Vanellope is a threat to our game and that she needs to be kept out from the race. We were confused. We definitely remember that Vanellope's a racer, but why was King Candy going against her? We were unaware of choosing either side. Vanellope or King Candy?


	2. Chocolate Puddle Mayhem

One night on October 2012, in Litwak's Arcade, a daily random roster race was held in Sugar Rush. The nine racers for the next day were King Candy, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Snowanna, Minty, and Citrusella.

When the speedway emptied out and only the racers were left, Taffyta looked around to see if anyone was here. "Okay guys, let's go." She said after realizing no one was around.

The racers got into their karts and drove to the junkyard, mainly because that's where Vanellope spends most of her time. When they arrived there, they parked their karts and looked for Vanellope.

"There she is." Rancis said, pointing.

Taffyta and the others turned to where Rancis was pointing, and found Vanellope lying on a chocolate puddle. Vanellope usually uses a chocolate mud puddle as her napping spot. When the racers asked her why, she said its one of her joys of being a glitch.

The racers approached, and noticed a few tears on Vanellope's eyes. Taffyta knelt down. "Hey Vanny." She said.

Vanellope opened her eyes and turned to see the racers. "Oh, hey guys." She said.

Taffyta chuckled a bit. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not really." Vanellope said as she got up to her feet, the mud dripping from her clothes. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead wiped the mud from her clothes.

"How were you guys today?" Vanellope asked.

"It was fun." Said Candlehead. "We were happy of the gamers playing our game."

"That sounds good." Said Vanellope, smiling a bit. "By the way, who are the nine racers for tomorrow?" Then Taffyta told her about the nine racers for tomorrow.

"I see." Said Vanellope. "You must be very happy Taffyta. You always get in the roster."

"I am." Said Taffyta. "But my happiness isn't full yet."

"Really? Then what would fill up your happiness?"

"Seeing you being happy and living a better life. Your sadness makes me and my friends sad too."

"Oh, I see." Said Vanellope, and sighed. "You know, I sometimes dream of being-"

"Being a racer like us, right?" Minty finished for her.

"Yeah right." Said Vanellope. "But that'll never happen, because I'm a glitch!" Then she groaned.

Rancis tried to comfort the glitching girl. "Relax Vanellope. At least we're your friends."

Vanellope stared at him a bit, and smiled. Rancis did the same in response.

Taffyta suddenly noticed something in the back of Vanellope. "Hey, what is that?" She asked. She walked towards to stare at this junk kart.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Vanellope. "That's the Likkity Split, my hand built pedal powered kart. I didn't make it for racing, but for my transportation. I was too tired of just walking."

"That's a good idea." Said Taffyta. "Cause you would never be able to win a race with this piece of junk."

"Hey, come on!" Vanellope retorted. "I know it's a junk, but it's all I got!"

"Sorry." Taffyta apologized.

Candlehead walked up to see the Likkity Split. "Woo! Looks cool! How did you built this, Vanellope?" She asked.

"I built it by using the parts of some scrapped karts." Said Vanellope. "I took 20 days to build it."

"20 days?!" Gloyd said, shocked.

"Yeah. 20 days. I had some frustrating moments when it wasn't built as what I was thinking."

"Then why didn't you ask us for help?" Jubileena asked.

"That's because I wanted to be at least good at something." Said Vanellope. "Like building."

"Oh, I see." Said Jubileena. Vanellope smiled in response.

"So, what do we do now?" Crumbelina asked.

"Maybe we can play together." Said Candlehead.

"Yeah, but not me." Said Vanellope.

"Wait. Vanny, you don't want to play with us?" Taffyta asked.

"I'm not feeling good now. Just leave me alone. I wanna be solitude now." Vanellope said as she lied back on a chocolate puddle.

Everyone felt poor for Vanellope. All of them wanted nothing better than comforting her. A few moments later, they finally got an idea. The idea of making Vanellope happy.

Vanellope lifted her head up and saw the racers digging around the puddle she was lying. "Guys, what are you doing?" She asked.

"We're trying to make you happy." Said Taffyta.

"We're gonna spend times with you." Said Rancis. "Do you know what that means?"

"I get it!" Said Vanellope. "This is great!" Then she lied back.

Soon, the chocolate puddle got more wide than before. One by one, the racers threw themselves into the puddle.

However, Minty accidently landed her face first into it, tasting the sour chocolate milk flavored mud. "YUCK!" She muttered. She began wiping the chocolate from her tongue, causing the others to laugh. Minty glared at them, but came back to normal.

A few moments later, Gloyd noticed Crumbelina lying right next to him. Since he was a prankster, Gloyd always wanted to prank someone with the chocolate mud, and now was his chance.

With one quick motion, he splashed the mud hardly, giving Crumbelina a face full of mud. "Gah!" She muttered. Gloyd quickly lied back on the puddle.

"Who the heck did that?!" Crumbelina asked angrily. Vanellope pointed at Gloyd.

Crumbelina glared at Gloyd, who was now nervous. "Ohh, Gloyd, I'm going to kill you!" Crumbelina shouted angrily, but in a playful mood.

Gloyd ran away and Crumbelina chased after him. The others watched the two racers chasing around.

Some minutes later, everyone stood up from the puddle. "Man, we're filthy." Said Candlehead.

"I know, right?" Said Vanellope. "But nevertheless, thank you guys! I've never been this much happy before!"

"You're welcome." Taffyta replied. Vanellope smiled in response.

"Well, we better go home now." Said Adorabeezle.

"Oh yeah, we need to." Said Vanellope. "Time to go back to my diet cola mountain home."

"Wait, Vanellope!" Said Rancis. "Why don't you sleep in our house today?"

"Your house?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah! Where we all live together! What do you think?" Swizzle asked.

"I agree!" Said Vanellope. "I wanted to have a better home!"

"Great!" Said Taffyta. "I'm happy that you agreed."

"Me too." Said Vanellope. "But, can I take my kart too?"

"Of course you can." Said Taffyta. "But since it's not that fast, we're gonna have to tie it to my kart and tow it to our house."

"Got it." Vanellope replied.

Taffyta found a licorice rope in her kart. She tied one side of the rope to the Likkity Split. Rancis tied the other side to the Pink Lightning. Then everyone got into their karts.

"Okay Vanny, you ready?" Taffyta asked.

"Yes, I am!" Said Vanellope. "But remember, my kart is very weak, so don't drive fast. It would get destroyed."

"I understand." Said Taffyta. Then everyone drove carefully to the racers' house.

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 is done! What do you think of them playing in the chocolate puddle? I parodied it from the mud festival. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Sleepover and Bonding

A few minutes later, Vanellope and the racers arrived at the racers' house. Vanellope untied the rope from the Likkity Split and covered it with a blanket.

Inside the house, there was a large hallway with 11 doors. Looking at the doors, Vanellope realized that each racers had their own room.

"Woah! This place looks amazing!" Said Vanellope.

"I know, right?" Said Taffyta. "Now, we need to decide who will share his or her room with Vanellope."

"Oh yeah, right." Said Vanellope. "I wonder who's room I will sleep."

"Well, I'd like to sleep with you Vanellope." Said Taffyta.

"Interesting." Said Vanellope.

"Hold it right there, Taffyta." Said Candlehead. "She needs to sleep with me. My room is very sweet!"

"No, with me!" Said Rancis.

The racers began arguing about Vanellope sleeping in their room.

"Guys, calm down!" Said Vanellope. Then everyone turned to her. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Taffyta asked.

"Maybe do rock scissors paper and I get to sleep in the winner's room." Said Vanellope. "How is that?"

"That's a good idea!" Said Jubileena. The other racers agreed.

"Great. Thanks for giving us a decision, Vanellope." Said Taffyta.

"You're welcome." Said Vanellope.

The racers did rock scissors paper, and the winner was Candlehead.

"Yes, I won!" Candlehead exclaimed with joy.

"Welp, Vanellope will be going to sleep with Candlehead." Said Taffyta.

Everyone said good night to each other and went into their rooms.

"Come on Vanellope, let's go into my room!" Said Candlehead.

"Indeed! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Vanellope.

The two girls went into Candlehead's room. The room was made entirely out of cake.

"Wow! It is completely made of cake!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Of course! Birthday cake is my theme!" Said Candlehead.

"Wait, there's not my bed!" Vanellope said after looking around.

"Oh don't worry. You can sleep in my bed with me."

"Okay, thanks."

The two girls hopped into the bed.

"Hey, Candlehead." Said Vanellope.

"Ya?" Said Candlehead.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you caring this much for me."

"Oh, I see."

The two smiled to each other. But then, Vanellope's expression turned upset.

"What's wrong, Vanellope?" Candlehead asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing." Said Vanellope. "Its just that, I still have some sadness remaining my heart."

"Why?"

"Because of the fact that I can't have a better life. Everytime I think about it, I get upset."

Candlehead felt more sorry for Vanellope. "Relax Vanellope. At least we're being nice to you." She said. "Also, we definitely remember that-"

"You remember that I'm a racer, right?" Said Vanellope, getting a bit more upset.

"Uh, yeah right." Candlehead noticed more sad expression on Vanellope's face. "Uhm, sorry if I made you more upset, Vanellope."

"No No, its okay." Said Vanellope. "I always dream of becoming a racer like you guys. So that I can get respect from King Candy and the citizens. But right now, King Candy is not letting me to race, and all the citizens hate me. Oh, why am I born like this." She buried her face on her legs and began sobbing.

Candlehead felt a few tears in her eyes. She held Vanellope in her arms. "Oh Vanellope, I'm so sorry for being not much comfort to you. We all know that you're not bad. You're such a cute, kind girl, but King Candy is just refusing to acknowledge it."

"Yeah right." Said Vanellope. "But don't worry. I'm happy of being friends with you and your friends."

The two girls smiled to each other.

"Well, we better go to sleep now." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah, we should." Said Candlehead.

They lied on the bed and covered themselves with a comforter.

"Good night, Candlehead." Said Vanellope.

"Good night, Vanny." Said Candlehead. Then she turned the lights off.

The two girls drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. During Daytime

The next day, about 20 minutes before the arcade opened, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Minty, Snowanna, and Citrusella got ready for their day. Vanellope and the other racers came to bow out them.

"Good luck at the race, guys!" Said Jubileena.

"Thanks Jubi." Said Taffyta.

Vanellope approached. "Hey Taffyta, can I come and watch you?" She asked.

"What?!" The racers shouted.

"Huh? What's wrong guys?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"Oh Vanellope, you can't come to watch us." Said Taffyta.

"Why?" Vanellope asked

"Because King Candy does not want you to be nearby the speedway." Said Taffyta. "Everyone would go nuts if they see you."

"And besides, if King Candy sees us hanging out with you, he'll think we're the traitors, and we would get executed." Rancis added. Vanellope was shocked.

"Would you be happy if that happened?" Candlehead asked.

"What?! No no definitely not! I don't wanna lose you guys!" Said Vanellope.

"Exactly! That's what we were talking about! Do you understand?" Citrusella asked.

"I understand." Said Vanellope. "I'll just wait here with the rest of the racers."

"Good choice." Said Taffyta. "Welp, we should go now. See you later guys!"

"See you later!" Said Vanellope.

The racers that are part of the roster got into their karts and started driving to the speedway. Once they reached the speedway, King Candy greeted them.

"Hello, my fellow racers!" Said King Candy. "Did you all had a good sleep?"

"We did, your majesty." Taffyta replied. "And we are ready to race!"

"Good! I always like your kind personality, Taffyta."

"Thank you, sir."

"ATTENTION! THE ARCADE IS ABOUT TO OPEN!" The announcer shouted.

"Okay, racers, get to your positions!" Said King Candy.

Then everyone got into their karts and lined up at the starting line.

Meanwhile, in the racers' house, Jubileena was brushing Vanellope's ponytail with her hairbrush.

"Hey, Jubi." Said Vanellope.

"Yes?" Said Jubileena.

"I have a question for you. Is there a reason why I should not race?"

Jubileena's face turned blank. "There is actually a reason why you should not race." She said guiltily.

"Well then, what is it?" Vanellope asked.

Jubileena then told her about what King Candy said to her. After this, Vanellope was shocked.

"Really? If I race, then this game would get unplugged?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm not too sure but, yes." Said Jubileena. "Sorry if I made you disappointed, Vanny."

"No no its okay." Said Vanellope. "I'm happy of staying with you guys." Jubileena smiled in response.

Just then, Jubileena accidently dropped the brush. "Whoops, I dropped it." Then, forgetting that she was still grabbing Vanellope's ponytail, bent down to pick up the brush, also tugging Vanellope's hair.

"OW OW OW OW! HEY JUBI!" Vanellope shouted.

Jubhileena realized what she was doing. "Whoops. Sorry Vanny. Sometimes I'm kinda forgetful." She apologized. Vanellope glared at her, but came back to normal.

Jubileena restarted brushing Vanellope's hair.

"Don't be so sad about not being able to race, Vanny." Said Jubileena. "It's all for you, and all of us."

"I'm not sad, Jubi." Said Vanellope "I'm happy that all of us are safe." The two girls smiled to each other.

Soon, Jubileena finished brushing. "There. How is it, Vanny?" She asked.

Vanellope looked herself in the mirror. "Whoo, beautiful! Thank you, Jubi!" She said.

"You're welcome!" Jubileena answered.


	5. Shocking Truth

Many kids came to the Litwak's Arcade to play games, and it was another busy day for the Sugar Rush racers. When the night came and the arcade was closed, it was time for another random roster race in Sugar Rush.

In the racers' house, a telephone rang. Crumbelina picked up the phone. "Hello?" She started.

"Hey Crumby." Said Taffyta. "I called you to gather the rest of the racers and come to the speedway. It's time for the random roster race!"

"Okay! See you at the speedway!" Crumbelina answered.

Crumbelina quickly gathered the other racers and prepared to race. Vanellope came out to bow out them.

"Good luck at the random roster race, guys!" Said Vanellope.

"Thanks Vanny." Said Jubileena. "By the way, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry. I will be okay!" Said Vanellope. "I can just go to the junkyard to spend my time."

"Okay then, see you really soon!" Said Jubileena.

"See you soon!" Said Vanellope. The racers started driving to the speedway.

Vanellope chuckled. She took the blanket off from the Likkity Split, hopped into it, and started driving to the junkyard.

Some minutes later, the random roster race was finished. Everyone except the racers left the speedway.

"Hey guys, where's Candlehead?" Taffyta asked.

"She went to meet one of her fans." Said Rancis.

"Oh I see."

A few moments later, Candlehead showed up. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Candlehead!" Said Taffyta. "Did you see your fan?"

"Yeah, and I got something fancy from him!"

"What is it?"

Candlehead took out the folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Taffyta.

"What is this?" Taffyta asked.

"It's an artwork of our game's console!" Said Candlehead.

"Our game's console? Cool!" Said Taffyta.

"Let's take a look at it!" Said Rancis.

Taffyta unfolded the paper to check the artwork of the Sugar Rush console. The racers fell in awe at it.

Just then, Swizzle noticed something on the side of the console. It was an artwork of Vanellope wearing a racing suit and driving a kart similar to King Candy's.

"Hey guys." Said Swizzle.

"What?" Said Taffyta.

"Look at this." Swizzle said, pointing at Vanellope's artwork.

Everyone turned to where Swizzle was pointing and discovered Vanellope's artwork.

"What the? Is that Vanellope?" Snowanna asked, confused.

"Yeah, it is Vanellope." Said Gloyd.

"Weird." Said Candlehead. "If Vanellope's a glitch, then why would there be her picture on our console?"

"I know, right?" Said Taffyta. Then she noticed Sour Bill nearby her and the other racers.

"I think I know how can we find out about it." She said.

Sour Bill was wiping the ground with a mop.

"Hey Bill!" Said Taffyta. Sour Bill turned to see the racers.

"Explain something to us. If Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is her picture on the side of our game's console?" Taffyta asked. Rancis showed the paper to Sour Bill.

Sour Bill froze for a moment, and started running away. However, Taffyta was too quick for him. Instantly, she grabbed him and forced him to face her.

"What's going on on this candy go-kart racing game?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Nothing." Sour Bill said nervously.

"Talk now, or I'll eat you!" Then Taffyta licked Sour Bill.

"Ahhh! It's unhygienic!" Sour Bill panicked.

"What do you mean, unhygienic?" Rancis asked angrily before punching him in the face.

"Ow, that hurt." Said Sour Bill.

"Enough! I'm gonna eat you!" Said Taffyta. Then she threw Sour Bill into her mouth.

A few seconds later, she took her out. "Is that enough yet?" She asked.

"Okay okay I'll talk, I'll talk!" Sour Bill wailed. "Vanellope was a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code!"

"Tried to delete her code?!" Taffyta said, shocked.

"So that's why she's a glitch!" Said Rancis. Sour Bill nodded in response.

"Why is he doing this to her?" Candlehead asked.

"I don't know." Said Sour Bill.

"Shoot yourself." Taffyta said, threatening Sour Bill by getting him close to her mouth.

"No no no I swear, I don't know!" He shouted. "He literally locked up our memories, and I cannot remember! Nobody can!"

"Locked up our memories?!" Adorabeezle said, shocked.

"What is going on here?!" Minty asked, confused.

"I think I know what's going on." Said Rancis. "King Candy deleted Vanellope's code, and locked up our memories so that we can't remember her true identity! Am I right, Sour Bill?" Sour Bill nodded in response.

"See, it's true!" Said Rancis.

"I cannot believe it!" Said Crumbelina. "How could King Candy do this to us? I mean, he's been nice to all of us!"

"No idea. But we're gonna find out later." Said Taffyta. "One more question Bill. Is there any way to bring Vanellope back to normal?"

"There is actually a way." Said Sour Bill. "Once she crosses the finish line, the game will reset, and that she won't be a glitch anymore."

"Are you sure?" Taffyta asked.

"Yes yes! It's true, it's true! Now please don't put me back into your mouth again!" The green ball pleaded.

"Don't worry Bill. I'm not gonna torment you anymore. You told us about the truth." Said Taffyta. "But your gonna have to come with us to the castle. Understand?"

"Yes okay I will! Thank you." Sour Bill said with relief. Taffyta nodded in response.

"Come on guys! We're going to the castle now. We're gonna deal with King Candy." Taffyta said to the racers.

With that, everyone ran over to their karts and drove towards the castle.

**Author's Note: They finally learned the truth of their game! What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Deal

Soon, the racers arrived at the castle. Taffyta knocked hard on the door, and King Candy came out.

"Hello, my fellow racers!" King Candy greeted. "How are you doing now?" He then noticed that the racers were looking at him with a sour look.

"W-What's wrong, racers?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong to you?"

"Oh nothing, sir." Said Taffyta. "Except for one thing."

"What is it?"

"It's about the Glitch."

"The Glitch?! What's about that freak?"

"Well, we've just learned that you've disconnected her from our game's code and locked up all of our memories."

King Candy was shocked, and his eyes were widened. "What the?! Which idiot told you about that?!" He asked.

"From this guy." Taffyta said, throwing Sour Bill in front of King Candy.

"S-Sour Bill?" King Candy asked, shocked.

"Forgive me for betraying you, sire!" Sour Bill begged. "But I was reluctant to tell them the truth! They've tortured me!"

"It's okay Sour Bill. It's not your fault." Said King Candy. Sour Bill sighed in relief.

King Candy turned to the racers angrily. "Racers! How dare you torture my loyal assistant!" He scolded.

"What about you deleting Vanellope's code and locking up our memories?" Taffyta retorted.

"Tell us King." Rancis said angrily. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

"I'll tell you the reason, so please calm down!" Said King Candy. "The reason is because Vanellope's code is a virus. A virus that would threat the entire game. I just wanted to keep all of you safe." (Of course, this is not true, because a code can't be created as a virus.)

"We don't think so." Said Taffyta.

"Why do you think it's not true?" King Candy asked.

"Because there is no way a code can't be a virus." Said Candlehead.

"And also, we'll let you know that we still had some of our memories." Said Jubileena.

"What?!" King Candy said, shocked. "You still had some of your memories?!"

"Yep. We can still remember that Vanellope's a racer." Said Minty.

"Then that means," Said King Candy, getting angry. "you've been hanging out with the Glitch all this time?"

"We sure did." Said Rancis.

King Candy thought for a moment.

"What are you going to say now, King?" Taffyta asked.

"You know what racers? Go find Vanellope and help her to make her new kart." Said King Candy.

"Really?! Can we?" Taffyta asked excitedly.

"Yes. I'm going to race her with myself." Everyone exclaimed with joy at King Candy's words.

"But don't be overjoyed now!" King Candy shouted, getting the racers' attention. "Because if I win, there'll be a big punishment for all of you, along with the Glitch!" Then King Candy turned around and slammed the door.

None of the racers feared at King Candy's words. They were ready to sacrifice themselves for Vanellope.

"Don't be scared guys!" Said Taffyta. "This is all for our best friend!"

"We're not scared!" Said Rancis. "We are ready to sacrifice ourselves for Vanellope."

"Yeah!" The other racers shouted.

"Great! Alright guys, let's go! To the junkyard!" Said Taffyta.

With that, everyone cheered and made their way to the junkyard.


	7. Adios, sadness!

Vanellope was walking around nearby the junkyard, feeling lonely. That was until she heard the sounds of kart engines. She turned to where the sound was coming, and saw the racers. The racers parked their karts and came up to her.

"Vanellope! We just got an amazing news for you!" Said Taffyta.

"Really?! What is it?" Vanellope asked, her eyes widening with joy.

"We just found out that you're actually a real racer!" Said Rancis.

At that, Vanellope felt disappointed. "Really? Again? Seriously guys! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not a racer; I'm just a worthless programming mistake!"

"But it's true!" Said Candlehead. "Sour Bill told us that you were used to be a racer. You've got to believe us, Vanellope!"

"How can I believe you guys?!" Vanellope asked. "Is there any proof that I was used to be a racer?"

Then Taffyta took out a picture of Sugar Rush console from her pocket. "This is the proof." She said, showing the picture to Vanellope.

Vanellope looked carefully at the picture, and noticed her artwork on the side of the console. "Is that..is that me?" She asked, confused. "I'm even wearing a racing suit and riding a kart similar to that of King Candy's."

"That's because you were used to be a racer." Said Jubileena. "Sour Bill told us that King Candy had attempted to delete your code and locked up all of our memories."

"Woah! Hang on!" Vanellope said surprisingly. "King Candy tried to delete my code?! And he locked up our memories?! And if I wasn't originally a glitch, that means I'm actually a…a."

"Yeah, a racer!" Taffyta finished. At this, Vanellope covered her mouth in shock and felt like getting a heart attack.

"I cannot believe it!" Vanellope said, shocked. "I thought I was just a worthless mistake, but I was actually a racer!"

"See? What did we told you? You are a racer!" Said Taffyta. "We also learned that once you cross the finish line, the game will reset, and that you won't be a glitch anymore!"

Vanellope suddenly threw herself at Taffyta, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Vanellope wailed. "I'm sorry for not believing you!"

"Vanellope, it's okay." Said Taffyta. "We're happy that you finally learned the truth. You couldn't do anything since your memories were locked up."

"But I still ignored you!" Said Vanellope. "I should've known something was wrong with this game much earlier."

Taffyta hugged Vanellope tightly. A few moments later, she released Vanellope from her arms.

"King Candy told us to help you to make your new kart." Said Taffyta. "He said he's going to battle with you."

"Alright! This is great!" Vanellope exclaimed. "But before that, I got something to do!" Then she ran towards the junkyard. The racers looked at each other in confusion, and ran after Vanellope to the junkyard.

At the junkyard, they saw Vanellope punching and kicking the Likkity Split. "Vanellope, what are you doing?" Taffyta asked.

"I'm knocking out all of my sadness!" Said Vanellope. "By destroying this! I don't even need it anymore!" Then she restarted smashing the kart.

Taffyta walked up, and punched the kart. Vanellope noticed it, and turned to the pink racer. "Taffyta?" She asked.

"We'll help you to get rid of your sadness, Vanellope." Said Taffyta.

Minty leaped high into the air, did a flip, and hit the Likkity Split. "Cause we're friends." She said.

"Guys." Vanellope said, touched. She was so happy to have the racers as her friends. "Come on guys! Let's knock out all the sadness I had for the past fifteen years by ourselves!"

Everyone began tearing apart the Likkity Split, murmuring the 'Adios, sadness!' sentence. Finally, the Likkity Split was destroyed into several pieces.

"Ahhh, that feels much better." Said Vanellope.

"So are you ready to make your new kart!?" Taffyta asked.

"Of course! Let's do this!" Everyone cheered and began making their way to the Kart Bakery.


	8. Baking and Learning

Soon, Vanellope and the racers arrived at the Kart Bakery. Since the Likkity Split was destroyed, Vanellope was in the Pink Lightning, sharing the seat with Taffyta.

The kids noticed Beard Papa's guardhouse on the entrance of the bakery. When they looked in, Beard Papa was sleeping. Taffyta honked the horn in her kart, causing Beard Papa to wake up in surprise.

"Woah! W-Who's there?!" Beard Papa asked surprisingly.

"Calm down, Beard Papa! It's us!" Said Taffyta.

Beard Papa turned and saw the racers. "Why look at this. Our cute little racer kids. Is there anything I need to help you?" He asked. Then he noticed Vanellope inside the racers, and his eyes were widened.

"Ahhhh! It's the glitch!" He panicked.

"Relax, Papa! She's not gonna harm you!" Said Rancis.

"Kids! What are you doing with that freak?!" Beard Papa asked. "You know what happens when she races!"

"Actually Papa, that's false." Said Taffyta.

"What do you mean?" Papa asked, confused.

"Let us tell you." Said Candlehead. "It has been revealed that the glitches are not dangerous to our game."

"Not dangerous?"

"Yeah. Vanellope is not a threat to our game." Said Jubileena. "So King Candy decided to let her in the race. He told us to help her to make her new kart."

Beard Papa still had no clue what was going on, but decided to believe the racers' words. "Well then…okay. If you want." He said before pressing a button that lifted the candy-cane barrier. Then the racers drove into the bakery.

The racers hopped out from their karts, opened the door, and went into the bakery.

"So Vanellope." Taffyta started. "Do you know how to make a kart in here?"

"Well, not really." Said Vanellope. "And also, how am I gonna race if I don't know how to drive?"

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Said Rancis.

"Okay, thanks."

Taffyta walked over to a red button on the ground. "Step on this button." She said, pointing at the button.

Vanellope jumped on the button, and the various large, lit-up buttons showing the different kart models appeared in the curtains around.

"Now you get to choose your own kart." Said Rancis.

"Got it." Said Vanellope. Then she looked at the buttons around. "Oo, this is a good one!" She exclaimed, running over to a button with the candy kart and pressing it.

The curtain opened, revealing a huge bakery room. "WELCOME TO THE BAKERY! LET'S BAKE A KART!" A voice exclaimed.

"Woah! Is this another game?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah- well it's a mini-game." Said Taffyta.

"YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO WIN IT!" The voice shouted.

"Cool!" Vanellope exclaimed. "This is gonna be fun!"

"GO!" The voice shouted. "MIXING! PUT THE INGREDIENTS IN THE BOWL AND THROW AWAY THE TRASH!"

Vanellope and Rancis grabbed the wheel and did exactly as the voice said, even though some trashes got into the bowl. The mixer mixed the ingredients in the bowl.

"This is going good!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"I know, right?!" Said Taffyta. "Come on! On to the next section!"

"BAKING! PUMP UP THE HEAT AND HOLD THE PERFECT TEMPERATURE!" The voice shouted.

Candlehead hopped on top of the pump. "Come on Vanellope! Let's pump together!" She said.

"Roger that!" Said Vanellope. Then she and Candlehead started pumping, and were able to hold the perfect temperature.

"Oh yes! So far so good!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Yep! Just one more step to go!" Said Taffyta. "Hurry up! Only fifteen seconds left!"

"DECORATING!" The voice shouted.

"I'll handle this!" Said Taffyta. Then she grabbed a gun.

"Wheels first!" Vanellope instructed happily.

"How many?" Taffyta asked.

"Four, _doy!"_

Taffyta shot the target, getting out four wheels.

"Now frosting! A butt load of frosting!" Vanellope said excitedly.

"Got it!" Taffyta answered, smiling.

Taffyta shot the target, but because she used too much force, the jar cracked, fell over and slammed into another jar. Instantly, all the jars started hitting each other, giving the kart a huge mess of frosting and sprinkles. "Uh oh." Taffyta murmured.

As the decorating place shattered, the racers hurriedly ran over to where the karts came out. "TIME'S UP! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU DID IT, AND HERE'S YOUR KART!" The voice announced.

The racers waited anxiously. At last, the automatic door opened. The kart came down, and stopped in front of the racers. It was a complete mess. Random frostings were spilled everywhere, with mismatched wheels and headlights. Everyone were shocked.

"Ay ay ay…" Taffyta murmured, covering her face with her hand. "Look Vanellope. We really tried our best. It's just that… w-we haven't been doing it for a long time, so…"

"I love it." Said Vanellope.

"You do?" Taffyta asked.

"I love it… I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!" Vanellope exclaimed. The racers smiled.

"Look, it's got a real engine! And look at these wheels!" Vanellope said happily, kissing a tire of her kart. "I love it! I finally have a real kart!" She ran over to where the frostings were. "Come on! The work of our art like this must be signed."

Together, Vanellope and the racers signed on the kart, 'Made by Vanellope and the Racers.'

"Alright! This is great!" Vanellope exclaimed. "I'm all ready to race King Candy!"

"You sure are, Vanny." Said Taffyta. "But you said you don't know how to drive, right?"

"Oh yeah, I do." Said Vanellope. "I need to learn how to drive."

"We'll teach you Vanny. But first, let's push this kart out of the bakery." Said Taffyta.

Vanellope and the racers pushed the candy kart out of the bakery. Once they reached the outside, Taffyta began teaching Vanellope how to drive. It took a bit of minutes, but Vanellope was now able to drive.

"Yeah! That's it Vanny!" Taffyta exclaimed.

"You go, Vanellope!" Rancis exclaimed.

Vanellope stopped in front of the racers. "So how did I do?" She asked.

Taffyta gave thumbs up to her. "You did great job." She said. "You are now fully ready to battle King Candy."

"Sweet! Come on guys! Let's go! To the speedway!" Vanellope shouted.

Everyone cheered, and started driving to the speedway.

**Author's Note: Alright! Vanellope is fully ready to battle King Candy! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. The race begins

Soon, Vanellope and the racers arrived at the speedway. King Candy was there, with his kart, the Royal Racer parked on the starting line. Vanellope and the racers got off from their karts, crossed their arms, and glared at King Candy.

"Well it seems like you're finally here." Said King Candy. "Ready for the battle?"

"Yes King. I'm ready for the battle." Said Vanellope.

"Good. Now get your kart ready. The battle starts now." King Candy said before heading over to his kart.

Taffyta approached to Vanellope. "Remember Vanellope. You don't have to win. Just cross that finish line and you'll be a real racer." She said.

"I'm already a real racer." Said Vanellope. Taffyta nodded in response.

Vanellope and King Candy lined up at the starting line in their karts. The marshmallow holding a starting light gave the two racers a green light, and the two karts blasted off the starting line.

'Come on Vanellope, you can do this.' Taffyta thought.

Vanellope and King Candy jumped onto the Gumball Gorge. King Candy drove through a sugar cube, and got a cherry bomb. At the beginning of the Cakeway, he planted the bomb right behind him. Vanellope noticed it, and shifted to drive pass the bomb just in time before it exploded. The fact is, Vanellope could have got killed by this explosion. And because she was a glitch, she wouldn't regenerate.

"HEY! That could have killed me!" Vanellope shouted.

"So what? After all, you're just a threat to my game! MUHAHAHA!" King Candy laughed as he drove up the cake mountain.

Vanellope gritted her teeth in anger and tried to catch up to King Candy.

**Author's Note: Yeah, King Candy is really a jerk isn't he? Out of all Disney Villains, I hate him so much. But don't worry! Because he's going to pay for what he did! He will!**


	10. Truth is revealed!

King Candy and Vanellope raced up the chocolate cake mountain. They shot out from the tunnel on the top, and landed on the other side of the road, entering the ice cream mountain. During that, Vanellope had managed to overtake King Candy.

In the ice cream mountain, King Candy found the secret route, and grinned evilly. He was planning to kill Vanellope in the nougat mines. He crashed through the "Road Closed" sign and dropped to the secret route.

Vanellope smiled triumphantly, she entered the nougat mine and drove along the rainbow road. However, not much later, King Candy suddenly appeared and rammed into Vanellope's kart.

"Hey! Let my kart go!" Vanellope shouted.

"I forbid you to go off the finish line!" King Candy shouted as he grabbed his kart's antenna. Then he started swinging it at Vanellope's kart.

"Knock it off!" Vanellope shouted.

Back at the finish line, the sugar rush racers were staring at the jumbotron worriedly.

"Oh no! Vanellope is in danger!" Adorabeezle shouted.

"What shall we do?!" Gloyd asked desperately.

Back in the nougat mines, King Candy kept swinging the antenna at Vanellope's kart. This time, Vanellope had managed to grab the other side of antenna.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, glitching violently.

"I'm not gonna let you undo all my hard work!" King Candy shouted while glitching.

The sugar rush racers stared at the jumbotron in confusion.

"Is that?" Rancis wondered.

It was not long until Taffyta recognized the King's true identity: Turbo. "Oh my sugar!" She shouted, shocked.

All the racers were shocked and terrified. They had heard the story of Turbo before, and thought he was dead, but now, they were seeing him, right here in their own game, Sugar Rush.

Vanellope was shocked and confused at the same time. "What the?! Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Turbo, the greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you, or those dumb little brats! TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" Turbo shouted. Then he throttled hard, trying to crash Vanellope into a stalagmite.

"Turbo-tastic! Muhahaha! End of the line, Glitch!"

Vanellope then got an idea. "Glitch! That's it! Come on Vanellope, I know you said you won't do it again but then you do it one more time. Just focus, concentrate, and… glitch!"

With that, Vanellope had managed to escape from Turbo. Turbo screamed and tried to avoid the stalagmite, but ended up by crashing into it, damaging his kart's engine and causing it to be unable to move.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! I did it!" Vanellope shouted in joy. Then she raced towards the finish line.

"NO!" Turbo shouted. He began running towards the finish line.

The sugar rush racers cheered with joy. "Way to go, Vanellope!" They shouted.


	11. Reset and Payback

Vanellope was racing straight towards the finish line.

"Bring it home Vanellope! The finish line is wide open!" Taffyta shouted.

At last, Vanellope crossed the finish line. Once she stopped, the magic sparkles appeared and she began to float in the air. Her outfit changed from normal to luxurious princess outfit. The memories of the racers and the citizens were also restored.

"Now I remember!" Said Sour Bill. Then he walked up to Vanellope and said to the racers, "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope."

At this, all of the racers fell on their knees in shock.

"Now I remember, she's our princess!" Said Taffyta.

"Oh that's right!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"We are so sorry for not recognizing you." Taffyta apologized.

"Y-y-yeah those were, jokes." Rancis added.

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"Tut-tut." Said Vanellope. "Are you nuts? This isn't your fault. I mean, you couldn't do anything since you were all brainwashed. I didn't even remember that I was a princess either."

Taffyta chuckled. "Heh-heh-heh. Yeah, that's true." She said.

"So does that mean, you'll forgive us?" Candlehead asked, her eyes widening with joy.

"Of course! You guys are innocent!" Said Vanellope, pointing her lollipop wand at the racers.

The racers exclaimed with joy. "Oh princess, we are so happy to have you back." Said Taffyta.

"Yes. It's good to be back." Said Vanellope. "Now please stand up. Your legs would asleep."

So the racers stood up. "By the way, is everything done now?" Jubileena asked.

"Yep. Everything is done except one thing." Said Vanellope.

"What is that?" Gloyd asked.

"Him." Vanellope said, pointing at Turbo, who just had ran across the finish line.

"Now I fully understand what happened." Said Minty. "Turbo must have snuck into our game, deleted the princess's code, locked up our memories, and sat himself as the ruler of our game."

"Is what Minty just said right, Turbo?" Vanellope asked, glaring at Turbo.

"Ah… no. It isn't" Turbo nervously answered.

"Don't listen to him, your highness." Said Sour Bill. "What Minty said is right. Turbo did all those things to take over Sugar Rush."

"Are you gonna be keep lying, Turbo?" Vanellope asked.

Turbo didn't answer. He was now in big trouble.

"Of course you have no answer." Said Vanellope. Then she turned to Wynchel and Duncan. "Boys, take him away."

The two donut cops charged towards Turbo. Turbo tried to run, but it was too late. He ended up by getting caught by the cops.

"Wait! No, please! Let me go!" Turbo shouted in desperation.

"Silence! Corruption or not, what you did to us could be considered treason!" Vanellope scolded. "As the royal princess of Sugar Rush, I sentence Turbo to death by the licorice guillotine under the charges of messing up with our kingdom for fifteen years."

"WHAT! Death?! Oh hell no, please! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! AHHHHHHHH!" Turbo screamed as the donut cops began dragging him towards the castle.

Taffyta gave thumbs up to Vanellope, and Vanellope responded by doing the same.

"Way to go, Princess!" Said Taffyta. "You sure have gave Turbo what he deserves."

"I sure did." Said Vanellope. "And his execution will be held tomorrow."

"Can we join it too?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Of course! I mean, you guys helped me to regain my throne. So we all are going to host the execution together. And Taffyta, for being the leader of the racers, you'll be doing the most important part of it."

"Really? Can I?" Taffyta asked.

"Of course! You can also serve as my assistant." Said Vanellope.

Taffyta exclaimed with joy.

"Hey guys, the arcade is going to open soon. Shoudn't we get ready for our race?" Swizzle asked.

"Oh yeah, right." Said Taffyta. "Princess, are you ready?"

"Of course!" Said Vanellope. Then she glitched out of her dress, now wearing her racing outfit. "I am ready to race! Let's go guys!"

Everyone cheered and made their way to their karts.

**Author's Note: Vanellope has suceeded to regain her throne with the help of the racers! So great, isn't it? Anyways, the next one will be the last chapter, Turbo's execution!**


	12. Turbo's doom

Many players gathered around Sugar Rush. They were amazed of the game's new character: Vanellope Von Schweetz. So it was a busy day for the Sugar Rush Racers.

After the arcade was closed, the racers drove to the front courtyard of the castle for Turbo's execution. Taffyta had already went to the castle since she was ordered to play the most important part of the execution.

Soon, the racers arrived at the courtyard. Vanellope, in her luxurious princess outfit, was there, with Sour Bill, Taffyta, Whynchel, and Duncan by her side. Behind them, the licorice guillotine was standing. It was made of licorice and a sharp candy cane blade held up by the licorice rope.

"Greetings, my royal subjects." Vanellope greeted. "You are gathered here today for the execution of a maniac. A maniac who caused me nothing but a misery for fifteen years. Do you remember who it is?"

"Of course we remember!" Said Jubileena. "It's Turbo!"

"That's right! Today's the day we'll give him what he deserves!" Then Vanellope turned around and said, "Bring out the prisoner!"

Turbo slowly walked into the courtyard, with an oreo guard pointing a spear to his back. The old racing video game character looked like a complete mess. His helmet was cracked, suit was tattered, and cuts were everywhere on his skin. His arms were tied up by the candy worm rope. Turbo knelt down right next to the guillotine.

"Whynchel, you may now read the scroll." Vanellope ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Whynchel answered. Then he took out a scroll and read out loud, "Turbo is to be executed via beheading by the licorice guillotine under the charges of taking over the kingdom for fifteen years."

After this, cheering and clapping of the racers ensued. "Okay everybody, calm down!" Said Vanellope. Then the racers stopped cheering. "Before the sentence is carried out, I'd like to give some punishment to this evil racer."

"W-What punish-" Turbo asked, but before he could even finish, an oreo guard hit his head with a spear.

"Quiet!" An oreo guard shouted. "Who said you could talk, nasty villain?"

Vanellope smiled evilly at nervous Turbo. "You'll find out soon." She said. Then she turned to Taffyta and said, "Taffyta, you may now start your action."

"Yes, princess." Taffyta answered. Then she turned to Turbo. "Turbo, like the princess said before, you are brought out here today for a payback of what you did to us for years." From behind, Duncan was wheeling something covered in a blue tarp into the courtyard.

Duncan pulled the tarp from the object. It was the Royal Racer, which was originally Vanellope's kart, and now Turbo's kart. "Now, say I'm you." Said Taffyta, jumping into the seat of the Royal Racer. Turbo still had no clue what was happening.

"I'm in my fast racing car, and I'm on my way to take over Sugar Rush. When all of a sudden, all no! I feel the darkness!" Taffyta jerked wildly, pulling the steering wheel off from the kart.

"Hey!" Turbo retorted.

"Well as you put it, you're just a selfish hacker of the game world." Said Taffyta. Then she threw the steering wheel at Turbo.

"Oh no! I feel the darkness too!" Jubileena jerked, yanking the horns off from the kart. Then, all the racers joined in the destruction of the Royal Racer.

Turbo quickly got up, and rushed towards the racers, trying to shove them away from his kart with his body. "Hey! Get away from my kart!" He shouted, but the racers didn't listen.

Turbo chomped Taffyta on the shoulder, causing the pink racer to yelp and turn around. "Stop this right now, you strawberry themed brat!" Turbo shouted.

However, this only made Taffyta even more angry. "Stop? You think we would stop?" She said angrily as she walked forward, causing Turbo to step back in fear. "NEVER, because you're just a selfish hacker, and an egomaniac!"

Taffyta then finished by pushing Turbo into a mud puddle. Turbo started to regret all of his bad actions, and realized that there was nothing he could do to save himself. Tears started forming in his eyes. Vanellope and Taffyta started kicking him from left and right. Even during that, Turbo remembered his past. He remembered when he caused his game and Roadblasters to get unplugged, and when he hijacked Sugar Rush. He completely regretted all of them.

Vanellope and Taffyta stopped kicking Turbo. They both turned to see the other racers, who were finished destroying the Royal Racer.

"Now that the punishment is over, let's get the sentence carried out." Said Vanellope. "Taffyta, get Turbo into the position."

"Yes, princess." Taffyta answered. Then she dragged Turbo towards the licorice guillotine. Duncan lifted the top half of the head stockade, and Taffyta roughly placed Turbo on the lower half. Then Duncan placed the top half back on the lower half and Whynchel locked it. Sour Bill placed a basket under Turbo's head. Taffyta walked right next to the licorice rope holding up the candy cane blade.

"Now, before the sentence is carried out, does the prisoner have any last words?" Vanellope asked.

Turbo slowly lifted his head to face Vanellope. "L-Listen princess." He said sadly. "I know you won't forgive me, but during the punishment, I've regretted all of my bad actions. I-I-I'm very very sorry."

"It seems like you've redeemed, but as you said right now, I won't accept your apology." Said Vanellope. "Executioner, please get ready!"

Taffyta grabbed the licorice rope, ready to release it. Once it dropped, Turbo would be dead. And because he didn't belong to Sugar Rush, he wouldn't regenerate.

The other racers watched with excitement. Adorabeezle, Minty, and Jubillena made evil grin on their faces.

Vanellope raised her lollipop wand up to give Taffyta a signal to drop the blade. Before that, she turned to Turbo one final time. "Stay sweet, egomaniac." She said.

"Enjoy your new home, the hell, Turbo." Taffyta added.

Then Vanellope swung her wand down. Taffyta pulled the licorice rope, and the blade cut through Turbo's neck. Then Turbo's head and body disintegrated into pixels and disappeared.

"Now…" Said Vanellope. Then everyone cheered.

"Finally, we gave that maniac what he deserves!" Crumbelina exclaimed.

"I hope he learned his lesson!" Said Rancis.

"Alright my royal subjects, now that the execution is finished, let's go and host our ramdom roster race!" Said Vanellope.

With that, all the racers ran over to their karts. Vanellope ordered the donut cops to clean up the courtyard before heading over to her kart. Candlehead was staring at the licorice guillotine with a bit sad expression.

"Hey Candlehead, are you coming?" Taffyta asked.

Candlehead turned and gave a weak smile. "Coming." She said.

"Okay then, come soon." Taffyta said before driving away with Vanellope and the other racers.

Candlehead walked over to the Ice Screamer, jumped into it, and sighed sadly. She didn't even like Turbo, but seeing him regretting and a blade cutting through his neck made her a little uncomfortable. 'Maybe he wasn't always bad. Maybe he was kinda good hearted.' She thought as she started driving towards the speedway.

**Author's Note: Alright everyone, that's the final chapter for my very first AU story! Sorry if it was dark. Anyways, I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
